Tensions and Treason
by Agent Artemis
Summary: In the Hall of Ages, a horrible treachery was set in motion. A treachery that destroyed an ancient alliance. A oneshot explaining the complicated, tension-filled history of the Nomes and the magical world, and also of a girl with a place in both these worlds.


_Hello and welcome to a cross-over one-shot of the Kane Chronicles and Harry Potter. I do not own either of these wonderful series; this was done for entertainment purposes only. _

_**Underlined info very important. **_

_The "Gem of Osiris" is not included in Mythology and is purely my own idea_

_I HATE to make a villain of Nicolas Flamel, but had to for the sake of the plot of the fanfiction. Just know he regretted what he did (which you will soon find out) and acted on his desire for immortality._

_Explanation of the story at the bottom. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

**0~0~0~0**

Khnum had finally accomplished the modeling of a brand new mortal. Its brethren were already carefully placed aside, waiting for the moment they would be introduced to their new life. Khnum had clay stains on his kilt, as well as his hands. He hummed softly as he maneuvered the dull clay on his potting wheel. He was anxious to release the new batch of mortals onto the Earth. Oh, how they would dance with happiness under Ra's brilliant sunlight!

He was orchestrating his wondrous work under a tent deep in the Duat. If he gazed into the distance, he could just make out an island. The sand under his feet was an inky black color, but this did not bother the ram-headed god in the least. He was glad to undertake the job; it was one of the rare times when he could bring out this certain depiction of himself. It began to be quite dull, being Ra every moment of the day. So he was gleeful when the population dipped in numbers; this was when he carried out this occupation.

Ever since Isis had betrayed him, and he had retired, life had become unexciting. Khnum was guiltily glad for the famine that had wiped out so many of the mortals in Egypt.

"Khnum?" he heard an innocent voice say.

Anubis, the young god of the dead, moved aside the beige curtain obscuring the senior god from his view. He peered into the room nervously. His mortal form's face could be no older than ten or eleven, but he was older than that. As Khnum focused his sights on him, his mortal form flickered back and forth to that of a beast with a jackal head and a human body to his preferred mortal form.

"Why do you seek me out?" Khnum questioned him kindly.

"I was curious," the boy whispered slowly, weighing each word. He was fearful to be in the senior's prescience.

"Well then come in, boy," he commanded with a flick of his grotesque head.

The boy edged into the shaded space. He was clad in a dark kilt, but his pale feet were bare.

"Aren't you the one who had been given the glorious honor of weighing the mortals' hearts?" he asked Anubis. Anubis nodded rapidly, his eyes showed a twinkle of disappointment. Khnum was not oblivious to this.

"Why does this burden you?"

"It's so boring!" Anubis burst out. "All I do is set their hearts on a scale! How absolutely tedious! And if they are evil, Ammit eats their heart," he finished. His face became a mask of disgust, his tongue sticking out in an infantile way.

"Well, if you're task is so bothersome, you may watch mine," offered Khnum. Anubis glanced at the lifeless clay figures. "That's why I am here. I wished to observe you, with your permission," he said.

Khnum's mouth stretched in a strange way (perhaps this was a grin) and he nodded. Anubis peered closely as Khnum gingerly put the finishing touches on the newest figure. He shuffled to the other side of the space to find more clay.

Suddenly, Anubis's shrill scream split the air. Khnum twisted around, mortified, and saw what had happened.

Anubis had knocked over a jar with his elbow. The jar fell over and landed with a loud clunk on the wooden table it was set on. The jar held a resemblance to the jars that priests stored a mummy's internal organs in. The top of the jar was the head of Khnum's adversary, Isis. The jar rolled onto the floor, and there was moment of intense silence as the duo waited for something menacing to blossom from the jar.

Khnum let out a breath slowly, his muscles relaxing.

Then, the jar exploded. Billows of black and tangerine smoke filled the room. Khnum couldn't see, nor could he breath due to the now tainted air. After what seemed like eons, the room cleared. Stains now dotted the canvas of the camps, and the gods themselves.

Khunm raced to the figures. They were devoid of any sign of harm, but they glowed with strange blinding light.

"Fetch Isis. Now."

**0~0~0~0**

The man scurried down the sandy street. His eyes flickered to the surrounding temples and stone buildings. He curiously peered at a passing statue of a sphinx with fascination and admiration. People bustled down the street, the majority of them carrying peculiar amulets. Some even had animals like baboons in tow behind them. Some wore linen robes, and others wore clothes that appeared as if they could be dated seven hundred years prior to modern times; the man was also wearing these clothes.

He reached a crossroads. On one side, stood dazzling bronze doors, on the other side, stood a sphinx with a doorway embedded in it. He knew that that doorway led into the great sphinx of Giza, which had not been properly excavated. Being on friendly terms with the Nomes had its high perks.

He pushed open the bronze doors, and stepped onto a long carpet. He ventured down the hallway, gazing at the life-like visions of Egypt's history. He watched the pyramids being built, Tut ruling over Egypt as the boy king, and Cleopatra bringing the downfall of the empire. This information was not known in the ordinary word, but since the wizardry world and the Nomes were close allies, they allowed the wizard folk to know this spectacular history.

A woman stood guard at the steps, an ornate throne behind her. She smiled at him, brushing her ebony hair behind her slender shoulder. He knew this gorgeous woman well; they had flirted whenever he visited.

"Iskandar is in his office. I will bring him," she said, sprinting away.

"Goodbye my sweet Perenelle," he called to her retreating figure.

After a moment of waiting, the old man Iskandar shuffled to him, leaning on a twisted cane. "Ah, Nicolas, how is your father?" he greeted, his timeless face smiling into Nicolas's youthful one.

"He is well," he replied to the two thousand year old man.

Mulch-colored hieroglyphics floated in the air around them, some even appeared to be generating out of Iskandar himself. The Chief Lector asked, "What do you need Nicolas? Since you are the son of my own dear friend, I am eager to help."

Nicolas told him the bluff he had worked out in his head. He wished to see an artifact, one of Tut's possessions that had not been placed in the tiny tomb in the Valley of the Kings. Iskandar summoned more hieroglyphics, and once he put the spell into action, a door inscribed with Egyptian drawings and hieroglyphics came to life in front of them.

The Chief Lector led the way into the musty room. Grand statues of the gods and brilliant artifacts littered the room. Iskandar trudged deeper into the room, while Nicolas halted to examine a scroll. Because of his limited study of hieroglyphics and the Greek language_,_ he could only make some words in the beginning.

_Make it well known that on this day, the wizardry world and the House of Life have now taken part in a sacred alliance..._

Nicolas didn't bother to read the rest. He followed Iskandar, stopping every now and then to search through the mounds of timeless artifacts. He grumbled to himself. _Where was the damned thing?_

He gasped. He had come across a gleaming red gem. He grinned devilishly, and dropped the rock he wished to use in his immortality studies into his pocket. He ignored the twinge of guilt in his chest, and walked along Iskandar. He never had been very fond of the magicians anyway...

**0~0~0~0**

The Chief Lector paced back and forth in the Hall of Ages. Where was the stone? The only person he had recently let into the room was Nicolas. But, to accuse his closest friend's own flesh and blood? Preposterous!

The Hall of Ages was lined with assorted magicians, ready for the trial. The doors burst open, and two burly guards dragged a weary Nicolas Flamel down the long carpet. They came to a stop in front of Iskandar. He glared down at the young man with as much contempt as he could muster.

"Where is it?" he hissed to Nicolas. The boy attempted to stand, but the ribbons wrapped around his body was making the simple action difficult. Huffing, the boy finally clambered to his feet and glared at Iskandar.

"Where is what?"

"The Gem of Osiris!" Iskander roared.

"The gem has already begun to produce the elixir of life. Despite the fact that it lost most of it's magic when I carted it out of the Nome, it can still do that and turn things to gold." Iskandar was slightly perplexed at Nicolas's quick surrender.

He gasped angrily, realizing that the gem had lost its Egyptian qualities and magic. To the Nomes, it had practically been obliterated.

"You know very well how sacred that gem is to our people! It was forged by Osiris himself! How dare you steal it and use it for your own selfish reasons!" he barked at the traitor.

Nicolas chuckled darkly. "Mother always did say I was a tad bit on the selfish side," he muttered.

Iskandar twitched, wanting desperately to eradicate the boy. "I will not execute you. I cannot do that to my friend. But, you and your people are now banished from the Nomes!"

He summoned a portal of sand, and the guards prepared to heave Nicolas through.

"Wait!" Perenelle fought her way through the crowd of magicians. She huffed, staring boldly at Iskandar. Iskandar recalled that this girl's mother had been a witch, and her father a magician. "I wish to go with him!"

"What?" he snapped, mortified. He deeply hoped he had heard the young girl wrong. But the love that was shining in her eyes said otherwise. He cursed Hathor to the deepest part of the Duat. "Go then, but know this," he hissed, "you will never return once you leave. You will be deemed a traitor, and you will receive no sympathy from the Nomes."

She nodded slowly, and more guards seized her. They threw the duo through the sand portal.

Iskandar turned to the guards. "Put up a magical wall between their realm and our own. I do not want any connection with the wizardry world starting today." He gazed at the leftover sand that was now drifting to the floor.

"I do not want their kind interfering any longer."

**0~0~0~0**

Luna Lovegood sprinted down the streets, giggling happily. She had just been released from her tedious duties as a initiate. Her legs felt stiff from sitting on the cushion and peering into her brass bowl. It was despicable, boring work, and she despised it.

She especially despised the weird looks she received from her fellow initiates.

She stopped to observe a snake charmer and a King Cobra. She laughed, and continued along the road. A woman leaned to her out of a amulet stand, and offered her a charm. "Hello! Would you like an eye of Horus?"

Luna observed the amulet. It was a bright blue, and it was in the shape of an eye. She smiled and accepted it. She brought out her money to pay, but the lady declined, saying it was free. Luna grinned gleefully and tucked the amulet into her pocket. She reminded herself to put in on a string later; it would make a dazzling necklace.

She returned to skipping down the road of the twenty-seventh Nome. It was located some ways outside of London. It was no where near as memorable as the First Nome, but it was home.

The ten-year-old leaned against a marble sphinx. She had another intense dream last night. A woman with wings wearing white murmuring softly to an old man. A girl with bulky boots and red highlights brandishing a staff. A dark-skinned boy clutching a suitcase. And the most menacing of them all, a monster-sized snake curled around the whole of Egypt.

These dreams, added with the voices (that somehow seemed _godly _in a way) that whispered in her head constantly, terrified her.

Suddenly, up the street, a portal of sand appeared, and two men in expensive looking suits stepped through. One peered around, and his gaze focused on her. He pointed. She took off down the street, pushing through other magicians, forcing her weary feet to move. But it was useless. A tight grip wrapped around her upper arm.

"The Chief Lector wants to talk to you, girl," one of the men whispered. She thought he meant to sound soothing, but his stern appearance ruined the intention.

They dragged her through another portal. She wished her mother were alive. Her father had no idea this world existed. How could _he assist_ her?

They tumbled into what she assumed what the Hall of Ages. She peered off of the carpet and saw images of Egypt's rise and fall. "Don't look too long," one of the men whispered. She turned her head rapidly, fearful at his warning.

Iskandar, the Chief Lector, sat on the bottom step of a set of steps leading to a vacant throne. A man stood a little ways away. He had a forked beard and a dark gaze. Could this be Desjardins? The old man rose, and said something in a foreign language. The guards dispersed.

"Luna Lovegood?" he asked, turning to her. She gulped. "Do not fret; you are guiltless," he added.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes. You are an initiate at the twenty-seventh Nome, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Am I in the First Nome? Under the sphinx?" she asked, looking around at the grand hall. "Yes," he replied. He pursed his lips. "I loathe to toss this information on you, but I have no choice." He took her hand and pressed it into his own. "You are aware of your heritage?"

She tensed. Yes, she was aware. Her mother was a magician, and her father was a wizard. The wizards and magicians had a rocky history together. They had been united, until a young wizard had stole the Gem of Osiris, and ruined the timeless alliance. In a fit of rage over the mutiny, Iskandar had banned all contact with the wizardry world, and had put up a magical barrier between the realms. It was a well-known tale.

"My father is a wizard," she admitted, finally voicing one of her deepest secrets.

"And you hear voices, and have strange dreams, correct?" She gasped. He nodded, amused. "I know many things, Luna."

"I don't mean to! It just happens!" she exclaims, befuddled.

"I know. But you need to be aware, these are the voices of the gods you are hearing. Gods of which I banned. You will not be punished for this, but you must learn to keep them at bay." Desjardins scowled at this, but otherwise held his tongue.

"And the dreams are visions of the future. You are a Divinator. Do not fret! You are fine! It is a common talent among our people. But, your witch blood gives you an advantage, in more ways than one. And this is why I asked you here." Luna raised a blond eyebrow.

"There is a school in Scotland called Hogwarts, for witches and wizards. You are eligible to attend, and I want you too. But for a specific reason."

Luna balked. What was Iskandar talking about? "But are the two realms separated! You demanded that we never have contact with them!" Luna had grown up around their magic, but in fear of this new school, she protested.

"I regret that I put that law in motion probably more than anything. I received a letter one hundred years after the mutiny from Nicolas Flamel, the traitor. He was begging for forgiveness. He truly felt remorse for his young impulsive actions; he was acting on his desire for immortality. He wished to return the gem and make amends. But I was still enraged, and I burned the letter, along with the treaty pact signed all those eons ago." He dropped his head.

"But why do you want me to go?"

Iskandar's serene face darkened. "I have heard rumors bouncing around in the Duat that a certain dark wizard whom I encountered and battled with will soon come back to power. He was very cruel, and determined to take control. He didn't know I was a magician; he thought I was a wizard. I loathe to admit it, but he was so powerful he nearly overtook me. The news that he may return? This disgruntles me."

"You want me to spy?" Luna felt uncomfortable.

"No. I merely wish you to inform the happening involving the rumors, so I will know if is it a threat to the Nomes or not, nothing else. On the bright side, _you_ have an opportunity to expand your magic farther than any magician has in centuries," he said, hoping to reel her in. Luna still thought it sounded alot like spying.

She considered her mother, who had pretended to be a witch in front of her father. It was difficult for her mother to achieve this; her magic was not as evolved as her fathers. But, she had somehow deluded him. He had never known she was a magician, or of the Nomes and the gods, or of Luna's training in the twenty-seventh Nome. Her mother had died because of her love to experiment with Egyptian magic. She had accidentally released demons from the Duat, and they had slaughtered her, leaving no evidence behind. Would her mother want her to do this? To protect the Nomes?

Luna replied, "I will."

**0~0~0~0**

Luna fingered her eye of Horus necklace as she sat under the sorting hat.

The hat stiffened. "An Egyptian. Amazing," he mumbled in her head. "You can hear the voices of the gods? My, my, you have a talent. You are hear to inform to Nomes? Be careful, girl. The years will not be kind to you."

Luna froze.

"RAVENCLAW!"

**0~0~0~0**

Luna approached Iskandar. Now seventeen, she had completed her years at Hogwarts. All the while, she kept the eye of Horus in her pocket. She had become convinced it had kept her out of danger. She shook Iskandar's hand. "He was defeated by the one we discussed. Harry Potter," she informed him. He sighed, and sat back. "That is a relief."

"But sir, there is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I had another dream about the girl and the boy. They were fighting the gigantic snake again. I have not had this dream in years, but it became clearer, sir. The boy; he looks like Julius Kane. The girl looks like his new bride. The rebellious ones."

Iskandar sighed. "That battle draws nearer. We must prepare."

Luna protested, "But, sir, I wish to live in the wizardry realm."

He did not look the least bit taken by surprise. "As I'd suspected. You've made friends, something you failed to accomplish here. I will let you go; you have earned it. But, unlike other magical folk, you have the ability to enter our realm because you have knowledge of the newer secret entrances that are not charmed against wizards. I would take down the barrier, but over time, the magic has gone solid. Something neither I nor the wizards can penetrate; it is impossible to destroy. Know that the Nomes will be here if ever need us."

Luna nodded, and gazed down at the images of Egypt's past. The last thing she saw before she exited, was the beginning of Egypt.

_Explanation PLEASE READ:_

_Isis was said to be a magically gifted goddess (at least in my book titles Ancient Egypt). Anubis accidentally knocked over a jar full of magic, and the figures Khnum created absorbed it and became the first magical folk outside of the House of Life. Over time, these two kinds united and made an alliance. But, when Nicolas Flamel stole a scared gem. Iskandar banned all contact with wizards and sat up a barrier between the magical realms. He regretted this later for he could not take them down. Luna's Dad and Mom are the first magician and wizard to interact (unknown to Luna's Dad). Luna secretly trained at one of the Nomes during her childhood, and during the summer after she was at Hogwarts. Nicolas sent a letter of immmense apology to Iskandar, but, still enraged, he burned it and the treaty. Centuries later, he battled Voldemort during an expedition in the muggle world and grew to fear him. He knew of Luna's heritage (thanks to a spying Thoth) and knew she was eligible. He sent her as a benevolent spy to inform him of news on the dark lord's return (which he overheard rumors of exchanged between spirits). Luna, making friend in that world, decided to stay. She had dreams of Carter and Sadie fighting Aphophis, but never ventured to find the children. Luna could go back to the Nomes. I'm sure some of you may be confused because I said the barriers could not be taken down. Wizards can not get into the Nomes, and magicians can not get into the magical world, due to very strong anti-wizard charms. Magicians basically bounce back against these charms, and wizards (even if they knew how to enter the Nomes) would encounter a brick-solid wall. Luna would not use magic to get to the Nomes, she would use secret entrances, like the one in The Red Pyramid._

_Sorry for the long explanation. Hope you liked. Please review!_


End file.
